Astral
Appearance Personality Subject is self-absorbed and forgetful, and incapable of dealing efficiently with practical matters. Staff and teachers have observed that he mirrors the emotions of others, but seems uninterested in their opinions and company; frustrating others. This behaviour stems from being around so many fluctuating emotions. The subject cannot tell his emotions from everybody else's. I have even seen him copy my body movements and intentions without knowing it. Because of this, we are working with the subject so he can psychically shield himself. However, worse at times, he has instead chosen to isolate himself from everyone at this facility. He has a particular distaste for being vulnerable, in any sense of the word, and also carries the tendency to walk on egg-shells around everyone. Thus subject is still vulnerable to becoming overwhelmed by particularly emotionally-charged situations to the point where he might pass out - or he flees, and will not return till ready or threatened with loss of privilege. After former events, staff have reported he feels weak and has trouble walking. Additionally, the subject picks up and drops conversations at odd points and holds the belief he is different from others. Fortunately for our programme, he studies his Gift with intense curiosity and happy obsession. the plus side, with those who he trusts, he is very loving, compassionate, loyal, honest and playful. History ???. Powers and Abilities Gifts Subject exhibits the ability to project his consciousness outside of his physical body. Furthest distance has been recorded as 4 miles radius from place of rest, but average seems to lie within 2. Subject complains of severe headaches, photophobia, phonophobia and nausea journeying beyond that limit, and previously has failed inadvertently to return, resulting in a momentary coma. Subject also displays limited control over physical form – seems likely it can control both presences with practice. Levitation upwards of 120 meters has been recorded, but limit is as of yet unknown. Subject’s form is intangible: capable of possessing an object gun, table, it should prove useful for reconnaissance and espionage. As powers progress, remote item usage should be possible. Subject is feasibly extremely vulnerable to banishment, but not entirely defenceless. • Astral Travel – Subject’s will and mind are separated from his physical body, gaining access to travel on the Astral Plane. Subject can fly and even cross through spiritual/mental dimensions. • Astral Form – Whilst in Astral Form Subject appears invisible to others. He is inaudible; can pass through walls; fly; enter people’s dreams. Subject has been described as a ghost. If I was to take it further, I would surmise the Subject's potential of hijacking other people’s bodies is performed by this 'Ghost' detaching them from their physical self. It would then be able to control that individual’s body as if it were its own and then pull that person’s ‘soul’ back into the body when finished with it. • Possession – Unfortunately, subject is currently only able to possess and animate inanimate objects. Has occasionally failed to return until object has been destroyed. It is surmised that when the Subject will possess a living person, he will gain the skills/powers of that body, or can lie dormant inside the person's mind for the purpose of espionage. Subject will therefore prove capable of controlling the body of another, by stealing their motor functions and senses. Subject's mind/spirit/soul can leave his body freely. Subject has whispered into the ears of other subjects and attempted to make his target believe the whispers they hear are their own thoughts. We must be wary the Subject will not use this ability to influence people for his own personal gain. Anomaly • Empathy - Serum has resulted in the subject being able to snapshot and interpret the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms. Abilities • Agile Swordsman - ' Wielding a rapier that lends itself to thrusting, Astral's extensive training is augmented by his armor's cloak as a companion arm. '• Arbalist - ' With extensive training in the use and operation of most firearms, Astral prefers the ease and simplicity of a crossbow that suits his mid-range tactics. '• Fluid Martial Artist - ' Trained rigorously in defensive combat to emphasize his emotional strength, Astral practises daily for its health benefits. '• Sensor - ' Astral can attempt to detect others by sensing an emotion. '• Scouting - ' Swift, invisible and mobile, Astral has been trained extensively in gaining information about enemy forces and features of the environment. '• Adept Manipulator - Astral's snapshot empathy and flexible ethics make him a veteran of mindgames, taunting opponents by reading their emotions and using it against them for damage or a benefit. Subtly aimed at staff. Tactics filler Paraphernalia Trivia Astral enjoys cooking as a therapeutic pastime. He sees it as a distraction from the emotions of others. This is encouraged by his therapist, who oversees the development of Astral's physical, cognitive and social skills. His favourite foods are sweet and sour: pork, chicken, pineapple and accompanying vegetables. He also enjoys curries made with yoghurt, cream, ground almonds and coconut milk. Gallery Astralined.png Astralgrace.png Astral.png Astralportrait.png Category:Anamnesis Category:ACharacters